


The Sewing Scissors at the Turn in the Tunnel

by charleybradburies



Series: Castor Positivity Week 2015 [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Character Development, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writers_choice, Coping, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, Injury Recovery, Other, Pain, Permanent Injury, Reveal, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Serious Injuries, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Some Plot, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must be one hell of a first date, huh?"</p><p>  <b>Castor Positivity Week Day Two: Favorite Scene</b></p><p>+ writers-choice challenge #615: scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sewing Scissors at the Turn in the Tunnel

He sips slowly from the bottle dangling in his hand; there won't be enough left to last him long, and then his leg will _really_ start hurting again. Suffice to say he wasn't looking forward to that, nor to finding out exactly what Sarah Manning wanted with him. Yes, she'd said she wanted information, but there had to be more, something he...something he was missing.

His head hurts too much for him to think hard about anything, though still he carries the images of Gracie and her mother and of Sarah, such juxtaposed images, so confusing when he could barely form coherent thoughts. Gracie's warmth, her soft lips, her spine oh-so-slightly visible, tangible, through her bare back, as she sat up in the bed they'd properly shared...the bullets the Johanssen's shotgun discharged at him, Gracie's mother standing regally, with indomitable anger bursting out of her...the crunch of the grass beneath Sarah's legs as she'd bent down to help him to his feet...

"You should rest, mate," she says, dropping Johanssen's box on the floor all too loudly as she reenters the room. 

Mark opens his mouth to speak, but can't manage a word; Sarah scoots over so she's kneeling next to the couch he's on.

"Shh, just rest, just get some sleep, okay? You're not gonna heal proper if you don't sleep. When you've gotten a wink you can do up some proper stitches on your leg, but I don't want you working on yourself like this."

She awkwardly grips his hand, but he needs to feel someone, to feel real, so badly, that he doesn't think twice about returning the gesture.

"Your Gracie's a genius, put the motel room's little first aid kit 'side the box. Guess she figured someone'd be needing it."

Mark manages a small smile, the reminder of his wife's cleverness and capability soothing him slightly, allowing him to believe that things really are going to work out, someday.

Sarah takes a baby wipe from the kit, and wipes the grimy sweat off his face, and Mark lets himself start to fall asleep. He winces at the rough sound of something scraping across the floor, and then hears Sarah's quiet "sorry, Mark," opening his eyes into a squint to see that she's pulled the box over to her so that she can thumb through papers and comfortingly hold his hand at the same time.

"Wh- why?" he murmurs with difficulty.

"Why...?" Sarah glances up at him again, confused. "Why...am I helping you?"

Mark nods weakly.

"Well, 'cause, I wa- I need to save my family. My sisters, my daughter, my mum, my...my brothers, not just Felix but um...you lot, too."

She pauses, and for a moment it sounds like she's about to cry.

"Castor and Leda, we're brothers and sisters. You're my brother, my family."

Mark clasps her hand a bit tighter. 

"And you're my...family, too, then, mine and Gracie's," he fumbles over his words, but eventually chokes out. Sarah practically giggles.

"Yeah, mate, that's usually how that works."

He doesn't know how long he sleeps, but he wakes up a little less miserable than he'd been before, and Sarah, his sister - one of his sisters - pushes through enough of her squeamishness to help him treat his injury again.


End file.
